


Pin Me Up, And Take Me Down

by CalicoHaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cockblocking, Fucking, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Okay Ending, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoHaze/pseuds/CalicoHaze
Summary: Bishop and Owen get tired of the movie theaters, and all the shitty people there.





	Pin Me Up, And Take Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic on this account, and I'm already failing you guys. Sorry that I -almost- only write smut. :/
> 
> Hope you enjoy (Tilda warning: there's like 15)

Bishop stared at him, and leaned over to whisper something, "You are a motherfucking tease."

Owen didn't move his arm from around the other's shoulder. "Right back at you."

"How?" He replied, grazing his hand over his boyfriend's knee as he grabbed some popcorn.

"I don't know, just now?" He said as one of his parent's looked over, then he removed his loving touch. "Hey, what's up, Mom?"

"Oh nothing, Honey, I was just going to go to the bathroom." She got up and said something inaudible to his father. She patted his knee on her way out.

His father had practically fallen asleep seconds into the movie, this was no exception. So, Owen did something he'd never do if the man were awake. He moved closer, and went in for a kiss.

Bishop pulled him even closer, he was now very uncomfortably leaning back onto the seat. He made a groan because of it. "Owen~"

"Yes?" He responded.

He made another groan, "Two things, 1: this is very uncomfortable, and 2: what about your mom?"

"Hey! Stop moaning back there!" Somebody from the front row yelled, "My kid is in here!"

The smaller boy scowled, "Right back at ya, fat ass!" He pulled Owen down into another smooch.

Then, the boy on top sat up, and made exaggerated moaning noises. He said something that might ban him, "Oh~ Baby! Put it in me~~!" The noises were breathy and turning Bishop the hell on.

"I'm telling the manager!" The person walked angrily past them.

"Let's fucking bolt." The small, bleach blonde said. "That bitch is about to get our asses in trouble."

"World record for most cusses in a sentence, but yeah, let's go." He laughed, leaving his parents behind.

They ran out of the theater, holding each other's hands.

"That was a close one." The smaller boy said, wiping off his hands on his acid-wash jeans. He backed up to the chain fence, holding Owen's hand.

"Uh, Bishop don't you want to wait until we get home?" He asked, although he truly didn't mind.

He flicked his eyes up to meet the boy's who had asked that, the beautiful baby blue's were seductively half-lidded. "I mean, if you want to I was just thinking… maybe we could… Try something new?" He toyed with one of the many metal pieces that stuck out from the herd.

"No, I don't mind." He smirked, advancing on his boyfriend.

Bishop pulled him down for a kiss, and wrapped his legs around the 19 year old.

The kiss continued but stopped as the slightly younger one took off his shirt, and then the kiss came back for a sequel. His touches were getting frenzied, his hands were moving sporadically around the other's torso.

"Bishop~" He hummed through the kiss, "Calm down, Baby."

"I should be telling you to calm down, you're the one who's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It's all your fault." He rested his head back onto the fence.

Owen leaned over and kissed gently on the neck of the boy. "If anything, you're the precious one."

"I never said you WERE the precious boy, I said you're the beautiful one. But, I know that you didn't just say I was delicate." He spoke, lifting the other boy's head off of him.

The taller of the two glanced at him, and held it. "Well you are, you are a fragile-"

"We'll see just how 'fragile' I am after this." Bishop growled a friendly growl. He cupped the boy's face, and brought his soft lips to the other set. And didn't stop until he needed to gasp for a breath.

"I don't see a dif-" He was brought into another kiss, "Bishop, you aren't the top here."

"I don't fucking care, I am not delicate." His voice had a weird edge, Owen had never heard it before.

"But you're adorable."

Bishop stared at him, "Are you admitting that I'm not delicate?" He growled, but this time it was not friendly.

Owen smirked at him, "Are you going to keep making out with me like this if I say that I am?"

He broke the eye contact and looked down, "Did you like it?" He stared back up.

"It turned me the hell on, if that's what you're getting at." Next thing he knew, Owen was making out with the reckless boy.

"Owen~~" He moaned, letting his lust get in the way. "Ow- Owen… I want…"

They had talked about this sort of thing a lot, and the taller one had always said to just ask. But, the other was slightly embarrassed by it, that's a first.

He didn't know what to do, just insert a finger? There wasn't any lube around here. So he did, he pulled down the jeans and did that.

He whined, and knocked his head onto the chain link fence. "Owweeennn~ I want you in me~" His face was hot with sweat and blush.

But, Owen needed to open him up more. "Baby, I know, but you have to wait."

"No… now." He gasped as another finger was inserted, "You're making me want you so much more now…"

'Baby, just one more, you just have to wait for one more. Okay?" His voice was sympathetic, he knew what this felt like from past relationships, it was great, but terrible. It was lovely, but it was also longing.

"I don't know, I want you now… I want you inside of me." He was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Bishop, it's okay." He inserted another finger, twisting them, and nearly hitting the prostate everytime.

He accepted that he wasn't going to cry during sex, so he moaned very loudly instead. "Oh- Oh my God! Oh! I want you in me so bad~!"

He changed his fingers out for his erection, earning a long, high-pitched, whine from his most prized boy. He would take his dick an inch or so out, and then thrust it back into his boyfriend. He hit the most sensitive part multiple times.

"I'm gonna-ngh- I'm gonna~" His tone said it all, his eyebrows were knit together, and his dick was throbbing. "Owen~~ Please!" His voice got muffled by all the kisses. He was about to cum. 

He thrusted into the other one more time, and he saw all the bones in his boyfriend relax, as he came onto both of them. Moments later, he came into the boy.

"Oh my fucking God, I love you so much." Bishop moaned, leaning over onto the boy. "You made me feel so good, but it's getting late, home?"

"We're not going to get home like this, let's crash somewhere tonight, clean up first though."

"Ooh~ Hotel sex!" He laughed, pulling and zipping his pants. "But, a hotel seems a little far to go, with us like this." He gestured to them. "Yeah, uh, let's clean up somewhere nearby, then crash, okay?"

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I'm so tired and it's only 8😩
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!! I used tildas WAY too much in this.
> 
> If you guys did, please comment whether you want more or nah. Thanks in advance :)!


End file.
